What a Boyfriend Should Do
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: Atem is having trouble adjusting to his life in the 21st century and is having a very hard time in his new relationship with Tea. Yugi helps him out by telling him what a real boyfriend should do for the girl he loves.
1. Follow Her

**OK. I know I've started so many projects lately, but im scared I wont get to do much anymore because college started today and im going to be SWAMPED! So anyway, please don't be mad for slow updates. You've been forewarned.**

**Here's my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When she walks away from you mad  
Follow her**

Atem Mouto, the ancient Egyptian King, had finally gotten himself a body of his own, a job at the museum as the tour guide in the Egyptian exhibit, a fancy sports car, an apartment of his own, friends and family he would die for, and last but not least, the love of his life, Tea Gardner.

Now, Atem is obviously going to be a little old fashioned. Adjusting to this new lifestyle is hard by itself, but add a moody teenage girl to the mix, and you have one confused Pharaoh.

So as his former host, best friend, and now little brother, Yugi thought it best to help him in these hard times. Starting with some advice about girls.

* * *

Yugi was watching Atem as he was on the phone with Tea, listening to her ramble on about something girly. Again.

'_And when I looked up this other woman was holding the same shirt I was and then we started to play of tug of war with the shirt and all of a sudden it ripped! So we had to split the cost of it and aren't allowed back in the store for a whole month! I mean can you believe that?'_

Atem was listening whole heartedly to his girlfriend and decided to put his two cents in.

"Well sure, I understand that, but why didn't one of you just go and find another shirt? Or there was probably two of the same one."

Yugi smacked his forehead at the idiocy of Atem.

'_Another shirt? Two of the same thing? Atem, it was at Selena's Boutique!* Nothing there is identical! Everything is one of a kind! I've taken you there, don't you remember?'_

No, he did not remember, "Oh, I forgot."

_Sigh.. 'Alright sweetie I'm going to go so I don't blow up in your face right now. Love you.' _She hung up.

"Hm. Tea?"

"Atem, you don't know much about girls, do you?" Yugi asked already knowing the answer.

"Well it has been 5000 years since I've been around them. And even then I wasn't around them all that much."

"Then I'm going to help you." Smiling at his own good deed.

"What? How?"

"Simple, every time Tea does something that you don't know how to react to, I'll explain why they do it, how you can fix it and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Hmmmm…When did you become such an expert on women?"

"Rebecca tells me about the girls she goes to school with. How she thinks guys should act."

"So basically, you gossip?"

"Shut up."

Atem laughed, one thing about this life he enjoyed more than the last was he was allowed to have fun, have friends, laugh.

"So, problem number one. Making her angry, it's a big no-no."

Atem raised an eyebrow, he already knew that.

"So in order to prevent that, you let her know that her being mad doesn't bother you."

"Huh?"

"OK. Let's say you two are together, then she gets mad and walks away. Instead of letting her blow off steam alone, follow her, by doing that, she'll know that even if she's mad at you, it doesn't bother you."

"Oh. I see."

"Really?"

"Yes, what about like the other day, when we were on the phone?"

"When that happens, call her back. It gives the same message."

"Does it really work?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Maybe.."

"Hey!"

* * *

**~~~**TWO WEEKS LATER**~~~**

Atem and Tea were lying on the beach in the warm sunset light in each other's arms.

"This feels so good Atem." Wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"I know." He had his eyes closed.

"I could just stay this way forever, couldn't you." Looking up to see his smiling face.

"I would." Smiling.

"Really?" thinking he meant the same as she did.

"Of course, it feels just like Egypt in the sun." completely not getting what she was saying.

Feeling a little hurt, she tried to redeem herself, "Is there anything else?"

He looked at her, "Not that I can think of."

Tea looked up at with two emotions in her eyes, hurt and anger.

"Fine. If that's what you want then go back to Egypt for all I care!"

She got up and stormed off.

"Wait! What did I say?"

'_Let's say you two are together, then she gets mad and walks away. Instead of letting her blow off steam alone, follow her…'_

Remembering what Yugi said, he did just that, he followed her.

"Tea wait! Tea!" he caught up to her and spun her around so he could see her face.

"What?" she said in a harsh tone.

"What did I say that has you so mad?"

She just stared at him.

"Tea."

"Ugh, fine! You said you could stay out here because it felt like Egypt.."

"Well yea, I miss Egypt."

"But that's not what I was talking about!"

"What were you talking about then?"

"…that I would like to stay in your arms forever.." looking down at the ground, bashful.

He smiled, he had originally thought that too. Egypt was his home a long time ago, Tea was his home now.

"Tea, Egypt will always be a part of me. It's in my blood, but you are my love. You will not just be a part of me; you will be beside me, as long as I live."

"Oh, Atem." Tears began to roll down her face because of his words, being a king gave him the ability to give the most touching speeches.

Atem leaned in and kissed her forehead. The two of them turned and watched as the last few rays of the sun disappeared.

* * *

**So what did you think? Too short? Corny? Tell me and you might be mentioned here in the next chapters.**

***Selena's Boutique is a store I made up. I thought about because I know Selena Gomez just put out her own design of clothes and there frickin awesome. No one else has those kind of designs. So yea.**

**Well. Let me know what you guys think.**

**REVIEWS = HAPPY WRITER!**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Kiss Her

**Alrighty chapter 2 is here. Hope you guys liked the first one. Maybe this one will just as good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When she stares at your mouth  
Kiss her**

Atem and Tea had just left the little ice cream stand at the pier and were going to her house to relax a while. They had been dating for about 4 months. But Atem hasn't kissed her yet. Sure there have been kisses on the forehead and cheek. And yeah a peck on the mouth. But he hasn't REALLY kissed her yet. Tea's been doing all she can to make him kiss her, but so far, no luck.

They got to Tea's house and just hung around the kitchen for an hour when Atem said he needed to get home so they could both get some sleep. She led him to the door so she could maybe get a kiss out of him tonight.

"So, I'll call first thing in the morning." Atem said holding her hands in the doorway. Really not wanting to say goodnight already, but it was midnight.

"I'll be waiting." Smiling at him, and then she stared at his mouth. Mai had told her that every time she stared at Joey's mouth he kissed her like it was the last time he'd ever see her. She hoped it would work on Atem.

Atem noticed she was staring and couldn't figure out why.

'_Are my lips chapped?'_

"Goodnight Tea," He kissed her cheek, "I love you."

Tea just sighed, "I love you too." She looked at him and smiled, not wanting him to worry.

* * *

The next day Atem decided to ask Yugi about it.

"She was staring at your mouth?" He questioned the Pharaoh.

"Yea, She didn't say anything either, it was like she was waiting on something.."

"AH HA! I know!"

"Well what is it?" startled by the outburst.

"You haven't kissed her yet, have you?"

"Yes I have."

"Where?"

Atem raised an eyebrow at how awkward this was getting, "Her forehead.. cheeks.. mouth."

"How?"

"How? I kissed her."

"Did you just give her a peck on the mouth or did you REALLY kiss her."

"…just a peck.."

"That's why she was staring! She wants you to kiss her!"

"But, why?"

"Atem, let's watch a movie, then you'll understand."

"What movie?"

"A Desert Tale*"

"What kind of film is that?"

"A romance film."

* * *

**~~~**TWO HOURS LATER**~~~**

"So, does that help you out at all at why Tea wants you to kiss her."

"Yes. Does every woman act like that?"

"Every single one of 'em."

"Rebecca too?"

"Rebecca too."

"You don't seem to thrilled."

"I'm not. You wont be either."

* * *

**~~~**FOUR DAYS LATER**~~~**

Tea was once again waling home holding Atem's hand after a date. The last time he left her house she went to her room and called Mai to see why he wouldn't kiss her. They concluded he just needed more time. So that's what Tea is giving him. For now, anyway.

The clock struck 12 and Atem said he was leaving. Tea once again walked him to the door.

"Tonight was great." He stated. They had gone to see a play done by the elementary students in Domino and then gone to a small carnival that was in town.

"Yeah it was."

"I'll call you first thing in the morning." He always said that, just like she always said..

"I'll be waiting." Tea looked down at his mouth and wondered if she should just kiss him first instead of waiting on him.

Atem saw this and knew exactly what she wanted and leaned forward and surprised her.

Moments later, when he pulled back, they noticed that the door was not closed and Tea's back was up against it. Atem laughed at his girlfriend's expression. She was breathless, and before she could say anything else he kissed her again, this time, for much longer.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. And when she let him, Tea was knocked off her feet. If Atem hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen at how sensual the kiss was, how slow and intoxicating it was. He tasted of cinnamon. While she tasted of apricots.

Finally, the two released each other to take some much needed air. Atem smiled, knowing he pleased his girl, in more ways than one.

"Wow. That was.. incredible babe." Tea said as the two slid to the floor, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I'm just a natural I guess." The two laughed.

From then on, Tea knew if she ever wanted to be blessed out, she would just look at Atem's mouth. But she kinda wanted to know what would happen if she stared somewhere..lower..

* * *

**Let me know if you want to know the answer to that! Hahah. How was it? Good?**

***A Deserts Tale is a movie I made up. I couldn't think of a good example. Basically, it's a movie based off of one of those books in the library that are strictly romance that women in their 30s-40s read. Haha. I love those books.**

**REVIEWS = HAPPY WRITER!**


	3. Grab Her and Don't Let Go

Hey guys! I'm back for chapter 3! Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**When she pushes you or hits you  
Grab her and don't let go**

It was Friday night, and like every other Friday night, it was Grandpa's laundry night. And luckily Rebecca was busy for the weekend, so Yugi was helping him for the night.

"Hey Gramps, what happened to this shirt?" Yugi asked holding up what used to be a white shirt and was now a mix between a green and a brown color.

"OH! I wore that when Professor Hawkins and I were working on his garden a few weeks ago."

"But.. how did it get this color..?" Yugi asked again.

"OH! I washed it with your green socks and Atem's brown shirt."

"Grandpa! Why would you was a white shirt with green socks and a brown shirt?"

"I was sleepy and they were the only articles of clothing left. Why are you so upset?"

"IT WAS MY SHIRT! I was going to wear this next week for Rebecca's birthday!"

"OH! Sorry Yugi. It might have stretched a bit too.." Grandpa sweat dropped as he kept folding the clothes.

**!SLAM!**

Yugi and Grandpa looked towards the kitchen where the door slammed. It must have been the other member of the family who had been with his girlfriend all day.

"Atem? That you?" Yugi called out. Instead of an answer all he received were slams of doors and mumbles from the person doing the slamming.

Atem walked into the living room ignoring the questions as well as the people in the room.

'_I can't believe she did that. Why would she do that to me!'_

"Atem, are you OK?" Grandpa asked while being cautious of his elder grandson.

"NOTHING'S WRONG! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"We believe you, we believe you! But weren't you supposed to be with Tea today?"

"I was with her, until she wanted to go some club. I agreed because she's been asking to go for weeks. But when I saw what kind of club it was and what kind of guys were there, I instantly turned around and told her we were leaving. She got mad and hit me and told she was going in anyway. I waited for a while to see if she would come out but she never did. So I came here."

"Atem, I'm sorry for that."

"What did she want me to do? Follow her and watch the men in that club hit on her even though I was with her."

"ATEM! You big idiot! I can't even believe that you're that stupid!"

"What did I do?"

"You got mad! You told her what to do! You tried to control her without even telling her why you were mad!"

"..Well what was I supposed to do?"

"Atem, when she gets mad or hits you, you just have to grab her and not let go until you explain what's wrong."

"That's it?"

"Yes. What, do you want to propose to her or something?"

"NO! I mean, maybe, one day, but not for something like this!"

"Then that's all there is to it."

"Alright, Yugi. I don't really know if it'll work. But I'll do it."

* * *

Atem and Tea made up the next day. Three weeks later they were having breakfast at a coffee shop when a man came up to their table.

"Tea? Is that you?"

"Um.. Do I know you?" Tea asked the man who had a huge smile on his face.

"It's me. Oliver. From Miss Sherry's dance class. We were partners."

"Oliver? Is it really you?" Tea jumped up and hugged Oliver who she had not seen in five years.

Atem looked at the two with jealousy and hatred to this man who had he had never met who was hugging HIS girlfriend.

"OH! Oliver this is Atem, my boyfriend. Atem this Oliver, we were dance partners like five years ago and I haven't seen him since our last performance."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Atem." Oliver held his hand out looking at Atem with curiosity.

"The pleasure is mine." Atem shook Oliver's hand and there was snapping heard.

"Atem!" Tea saw Oliver rubbing his injured hand.

"He wanted to shake my hand." Atem shrugged it off.

"It's fine Tea. Anyway I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to a play with me tomorrow night? I only have two tickets. It's supposed to be the rated R version of _Romeo and Juliet_. Really erotic"

"Oh I've always wanted to see a play with eroticism in it!" Tea was so excited about the play she was completely ignoring her boyfriend. And the steam coming out of his ears.

'_Tea, alone with this guy? Seeing an EROTIC play? I don't think so…'_

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6!" He left without even acknowledge Atem.

"Bye Oliver! Oh Atem I hope you don't mind about me seeing this play." Tea turned to see the fire in Atem's eyes.

"Really? You hope I don't mind? Well guess what, I do mind. I don't want you going out with that guy."

"Atem! I haven't seen him in 5 years! And I want to go see the play! So guess what, I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Tea! Wait!" Atem was about to start yelling at her until he remembered what Yugi said.

'_when she gets mad or hits you, you just have to grab her and not let go until you explain what's wrong'_

Atem grabbed Tea's arm and pulled her down beside him.

"Atem let me go!"

"Not until you let me explain."

It took a few minutes for Tea to calm down enough so Atem could turn her around so he could talk to her.

"What do you want to explain?" Atem gulped at the venom in her voice.

"I don't want you to go to that play. Not because I'm jealous. It's because I know he will try to hit on you. Didn't you notice he said he only had two tickets? That means he wants you alone for one reason and one reason only."

"Oliver's not like that! He just likes me as a friend."

"That's what you said about Shigure."

Tea looked down at her hands in her lap. Shigure used to be her neighbor who came by every Saturday morning to get a cup of sugar. And once she began to date Atem, he came over every night before her dates. Atem found out that he only went over on Saturday mornings to see her in her yoga outfit that consisted of short-short yoga shorts and sports bra. And when he came over before hers and Atem's date, he came over to see her in the lingerie she would wear for Atem. Atem threatened him to move or he would report him to the police for sexual harassment.

"But what am I supposed to do? I really want to see this play." Tea looked up at him with crystal clear tears in her eyes.

Atem wiped away the tears and smiled at her, "we'll figure something out."

* * *

Oliver made it to Tea's apartment right on the dot for their 'date'.

**!KNOCK KNOCK!**

He could just imagine Tea in her sexy dress with her long legs exposed and draped around his waist..

When the door opened Oliver was very disappointed to see Atem open the door, looking better in a tux than he did.

"Oliver, welcome." Atem escorted him in.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" his question went unanswered when Tea came in the living room.

"Oliver, you're right on time." Just like Oliver expected, Tea looked really good tonight.

She was wearing a white dress that was about three inches above her knee. It went right to her neck and the sleeves were very wide. The back had a nude sequence sewed into it. She was also wearing nude heels with studded jewelry. To top it off she had her hair in a fancy bun.

"Wow Tea, you look amazing!" Oliver was stunned at her beauty.

"Oh, are those for me?" Tea pointed to the red roses in Oliver's hand.

"Yes! Here, I hope you like it…" he was all smiles until he saw beautiful white roses with splashes of pink on the petals.

"They're beautiful. I'll put them next to the one's Atem brought me." Atem chuckled at the expression on Oliver's face.

"By the way, what are you doing here? I only have two tickets to the play. And I'm taking Tea with me."

"Oh! I was going to call you but I don't have your number. We got an extra ticket. Atem's coming with us!" Tea jumped with excitement. She was totally oblivious to the jealous look on Oliver's face and the smug on Atem's.

"How did you get an extra ticket? It's been sold out for weeks!"

"A friend of mine got it for me." Atem said nonchalantly.

"What friend?"

"Seto Kaiba."

Oliver gasped at how harder this night was going to be. Not only did he have to compete with Atem in his fancy tux, fancy roses, and fancy remarks. He now had a really rich friend of his rival.

"Oh.."

"Shall we get going?" Atem asked his beautiful girlfriend.

"Yes we shall." She put her arms on his arms walking out the door.

Atem looked back to Oliver who was following them with his head down. He knew he lost. But Atem won today thanks to some advice.

He also knew he won a great night by the look on Tea's face. And the way he could tell she was going commando.

* * *

Hahaha. Wow this is the longest chappie so far! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think of the ending!

Reviews = happy writer! Till next time!


	4. Kiss Her and Say You Love Her

Wow, its been a long time since ive updated! But here it comes!

Enjoy!

* * *

**When she starts cussing at you  
Kiss her and tell her you love her**

It was just another Saturday morning, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were all sitting in Yugi's living room playing duel monsters, waiting on Grandpa Mouto to finish breakfast.

"Awww man! I lost again!" Joey cried out as Yugi's Dark Magician took the remainder of his life points.

"Dude you still stink at this game." Tristan laughed at Joey's expense.

"C'mon Tristan, Joey is a great duelist, one of the best, even Kaiba has said so." Once again Yugi tried to prevent the argument that was about to take place to no avail.

"You wanna duel me Tristan? Well bring it on!"

"Bring it on, and if I win I get to go on a with Serenity." Tristan's eyes glazed over at the mention of the girls name.

"Say what?"

"BREAKFAST IS READY BOYS!" yelled Grandpa from the other room.

"Breakfast!" both Tristan and Joey forgot their fight the moment food was brought up.

"Yugi, can you go get Atem?" Grandpa said as he put waffles on plates.

"Sure Gramps."

Yugi walked up the stairs and was about to knock on the door but was interrupted by something on the other side beating him to it,

"Atem? You alright in there?" Yugi was hesitant to venture in the room.

"What? Yeah, come in." could be heard with a few other words.

When Yugi walked in he was met by a very large mess of clothes, books, paper, sheets, everything that could move was in the floor. Atem had sat down by the window watching the cars pass by with a very noticeable scowl on his face.

" 'Tem? You OK?" Yugi started to clean his brothers' mess. Atem was normally a clean freak.

"I suppose so."

"What happened now?" Yugi noticed the sigh that escaped Atem's lips.

"Tea."

"And what did Tea do?"

"She started yelling and cussing at me."

"And why did she do that?"

"….."

"Atem?"

"….."

"Pharaoh?"

"…..."

"HEY!"

"…..i kinda told her…I kinda said…"

"You kinda said what?"

"….I said that she needed to sort out her priorities."

"Why did you say that?" Yugi was utterly confused at this point.

"Because she wanted to go see a frickin' chick flick movie instead of come see me when she hadn't seen me in over a week. A week! She always has time for Mai, Serenity, Miho, Kisara, shopping, dancing, seeing old school friends, getting her hair done, her nails done, a massage, getting coffee with a dancing partner, reading those stupid vampire book, but will she come see me when I finally have time off..NO!"

Atem was fuming. He works for Kaiba in seeing about business deals and travels for the better part of the year. When Kaiba gave him time off he would get a few days to a week or two off at time. He had been off for about three days but tomorrow he was going to be on a plane for London for about two weeks and Tea had yet been to see him.

"Who is she going to the movie with?" Yugi answered to the insane yelling Atem seemed to not notice he was doing.

"Kisara and Serenity. She went shopping with them yesterday!"

"Tea likes spending time with them. She always stayed with the guys while we were trying to save the world, she wants her girl time."

"But what about me? She loves me, or says she does, and yet when I'm home she never wants to see me." Atem's voice had gone down a bit, so soft actually that Yugi had to strain to hear it. He also knew why Atem was worrying. He never got to spend much time with family or Tea because of work and that made him insecure about Tea. That's why he had not purposed yet. He wanted a job closer to home before he made that kind of commitment. But it often scared him that Tea would leave him before he got the chance.

"Tea wont leave you bro. She loves you. But half the time we don't know your schedule and make plans while you're home and can't change them. I do know they have been wanting to see that movie for quite a while though.." Yugi said as an afterthought. Remembering Rebecca saying that she wanted to go with after hearing them talk about it but couldn't because of classes.

"Whatever. Her loss."

"Her loss?"

"I told her to go with her little friends and that I'll see her in two weeks, maybe I'll meet a British girl to take with me to the movies."

"You didn't actually say that did you."

"No, thought about it though. But she still should've yelled at me. And all those curse words; I didn't think she would say half of them. Ever." Atem looked mortified at the memory.

"I've got some advice for you Atem."

"Your advice stinks Yuge."

"It works though right?"

_Hmph _was all that Yugi heard in front of him as Atem turned to look back out the window.

"If she ever starts yelling and cussing at you, just kiss her and say you love her. She might regret what she was doing and apologize. You might get lucky." Yugi winked at his older brother. Atem just stared Yugi down.

"If that does not work Yugi I am going to show Rebecca those pictures of you on the toilet."

"I was 5!"

"Not the ones I took last week."

"ATEM!" Yugi ran down the stairs to kill the King of Games.

* * *

About three weeks later, a week after Atem had returned from London, Tea came to the Kame Game Shop.

"Good morning Yugi. Morning Mr. Mouto." She said cheerfully at the two standing behind the counter.

"Good morning Tea." Grandpa said with a kick in his step as he started sweeping.

"Hey Tea, how are you?" Yugi said, knowing that Atem was still furious that she refused to come see him. He had only a few days left until he left for Beijing.

"Is Atem here?" Tea asked, Yugi could tell she was nervous.

"He's on the couch. Why haven't you come to see him before now? He was still pretty mad when he left for London. He didn't even wait for you at the airport.

"I know, I woke up late and by the time I got there the plan was leaving. I tried calling his hotel room but the hotel manager said he was only taking business calls, no personal calls. And I would have come earlier this week but work has been terrible, I don't have hardly any time for myself anymore. So when Kisara and Serenity wanted to go out I said yes even though I had yet to see Atem. I thought he would understand." Tea worked as a dance instructor for girls and they had a recital coming up in a few weeks.

"You should tell him that. You two don't see each all that often and he worries that youll leave him cause hes not home enough. I don't think he realizes that you need a break just to do something fun. He probably thinks that when you want to relax you would just come see him and watch a movie in his room or something. He just doesn't understand 'girl time'." Yugi laughed at Tea's face at his explanation.

"He thinks I should come to him for everything?" Tea yelled at him. He was not expecting this.

"He's old fashioned, Tea. He wants to be the person you go to for comfort and stuff like that." Yugi was getting worried now.

"He wants to make sure that he is the only person I go to for fun? For relaxation? For everything? Well, I'll just give him a piece of my mind." With that she started heading up the stairs.

"Wait Tea! That's not it!"

Atem was currently watching the weather to see how things were going to look on his trip when the door to the shop flew open and out came his girlfriend that he had not seen in a month.

"Tea? Hey, good to see you." Atem was genially happy to see her, having thought about Yugi's words his whole stay in Europe.

"Alright, listen here Bucko. I am not a little old lady who needs a man to know where she is every minute of every day. I will not to come see you every time I want to have some fun. I will not come to you every time I need to relax and I will certainly not come at your every beck and call!" Tea was furious.

"..uh..um.." Atem was left speechless.

"Don't have anything to say? Well then..mmph!"

Atem grabbed her and kissed her before her rant could go on. He held onto her as if the world would fall apart if he let go.

When he finally did

Let go it was because they both needed air.

"Atem..what was..?"

"I love you. Hang out with your friends as much as you want, even if you don't see me when im home, just say you love me and you wont go look for someone who stays home with a boring job."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to see you when youre home?"

"You didn't come last time when I was home for over a week. And ive already been home a week and im leaving in two days and youre just now coming to see me."

"I had previous engagements, love. And I've been working non-stop lately. I can't leave work for you no matter how much I want to. I do love you, with all my heart and I promise not to leave you. But you are just so demanding sometimes." She laughed and started rubbing his back.

"Yes, I know. That is why Kaiba hired me for this job."

They both chuckled at the comment.

"So, now that you're here..want to go show me how much you've missed me?" Atem gave Tea his best puppy dog face impression.

"Hm, of course, but only if I'm in charge." She said whilst taking his hand.

"Yes ma'am." Atem chuckled darkly as he picked her up onto his shoulder and ran for the solitude of his bedroom where the reconciliation could happen.

* * *

What did you think? Hope you liked it!

Reviews = happy Smile!


	5. Ask Her What's Wrong

Yo dudes and dudettes! I haven't been here in a while and I feel terrible about, especially so close to my favorite time of the year. Christmas! Who else loves that holiday as much as me? The music, tv specials, food, family, the birth of my Savior Jesus Christ , ah, I love it. Don't get me wrong I love presents, but that's not what its all about.

Anway, enough about me. Lets get back to seeing the Pharaoh tripping all over himself for a girl.

Enjoy!

* * *

**When she's quiet  
Ask her what's wrong**

Atem was sitting on the couch currently not watching the interview of Seto Kaiba and about a hundred reporters wanting to know if he was still single and all that jazz. He was thinking about what happened two hours previous to the current time.

He had been with Tea all morning shopping and then they finally stopped for some lunch at a sub shop and she had been so talkative up to the point where they sat down to eat. As soon as the waitress came and brought them their food she stopped talking and didn't say another word until he took her home.

At present, Atem was trying to find out why she was so quiet. He kept asking questions, trying to make her speak up. Nothing worked. It was making him so frustrated. He couldn't it out. He couldn't figure HER out.

_So frustrating.. _Atem was thinking this as Yugi walked into the living room talking on the phone with their grandfather who was grocery shopping.

"Grandpa, I said I wanted grape juice not apple." Yugi said as he turned the TV on mute. Atem looked up at him at this.

'_Grape juice? Are you sure? I thought you wanted prune juice?' _Grandpa could be heard over the phone. He tended to talk loud because he was still getting used to this thing called a 'Cell Phone'.

"Prune juice! NO! Yuck, Grandpa, grape juice. I said grape." Yugi made an awful face at the mention of prune juice.

'_Grape? Sure, Yugi? Not cranberry?' _Atem couldn't tell if he was deaf, hearing wrong, or doing this out of amusement. Whatever he was doing, it made Atem's mood better.

"NO GRANDPA! Just wait and I'll be down there in five minutes to pick it out myself. Just Wait!" Yugi snapped his phone shut and finally noticed his brother in the room. "Hey bro, whats wrong?"

"Nothing." He turned to stare at the silent television set. Remembering his predicament his mood plummeted again.

"Is it Tea?" Yugi had a sixth sense about the things is what Atem was thinking when Yugi plopped a seat next to him on the couch.

"No."

"Wrong answer." Atem just glared at him.

"Whats up. And don't say nothing." Yugi just smiled when the once Nameless Pharaoh sighed in defeat.

"Fine you brat. We went out this morning. Everything was fine. She tried on new clothes. I got to see her in her new clothes. I got some new duel cards. Everything was good until we went to eat. She was a complete chatterbox until the waitress brought out our food, then she was mute until I got her home. I tried everything to get her talking. I don't know what went wrong!" Atem leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Did you ask her what was wrong?" Yugi had an idea what was wrong, but he wanted to see if Atem would figure it out himself or if Tea would beat him senseless about it.

"No, should I have?" Atem looked at his light half.

"Of course! Pharaoh, when she gets quiet and doesn't talk, you HAVE to ask whats wrong, that way you can fix it." He couldn't believe this man who could figure out every riddle and game in the world but couldn't figure out his own girlfriend, it was quite comical.

Atem sighed in defeat once again, "Fine, I'll ask whats wrong. Now, don't you need to go stop grandpa from buying you prune juice?" he laughed at Yugi's expression.

"Yes! Good luck bro! I have to go save my grape juice!" He yelled as he was out the door. Atem stood and got prepared to go to Tea's, she told him to come over for dinner anyway. He'd ask then.

* * *

As dinner progressed, Tea was as lively as ever, talking about her job teaching children to dance, to the hilarious conversation she had with Serenity about Joey and Tristan fighting if Tristan could date her or not. Atem could not figure it out. Why was she so happy now, but not that afternoon?

"Tea? Can I ask you someth"ing?" He asked somewhat nervous.

"Sure hun, whats up?" Atem smiled at the term of endearment.

"Well, uh, this afternoon at lunch, um. Why were you so quiet? What was wrong?" If this didn't help he was going to send Yugi on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm.

"Oh. That. Well uh." She looked down at her plate. Took a deep breath and stared at her boyfriend.

"I was just upset at how nice you were to the waitress." A blush appeared on her cheeks and she looked down some as she said this.

"What? I was just thanking her for doing her job." He had no idea that being friendly to a person was so terrible.

"No, its just, some girls think that guys, even taken ones, will hit on a girl no matter what. That's what she thought you were doing, trying to sweet talk her or something. And she liked it. Almost every girl is attracted to you Atem. She thought you were offering her something better than a three dollar tip." She looked down so that her hair was covering her eyes.

_Offering her something? What could… OH. That. _Atem smiled and stood up to walk over to Teas chair. He hugged her from behind.

"Tea, I promise you, there is no other girl I am more attracted to, than you. I would never even think about another girl than you. I was sealed away for five thousand years. I now have my memories back and I now know I was never in a serious relationship. The only women I was close to were Isis and Mana. That's all. And now I have you. I don't want anyone else. So don't worry about things like that ok? You are my one and only. I love you." Atem let go so she could turn around and then he kissed her.

"Good. Id hate to think id have to share these lips of yours, they are simply to good to pass up." She giggled as Atem picked her up, bridal style, out of her chair and started walking to another room.

"How about I show you that these lips are yours only by putting them to good use?" He smirked when she blushed a deep crimson. Then she smirked herself and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm game, Love." She said as he shut her bedroom door with his foot.

* * *

How was it? Different I bet. I like it though. And I just LOVE Grandpa M. He's like, my top ten favorite characters. And I always imagine him to be funny. He can be serious, but he is an old man, and they are always so amusing. Hehe. So just review. I know ya wanna ;)))


End file.
